A Kiss Between Friends
by Huntress Sango
Summary: Best friends last forever, especially in Sango and Miroku's case. But when love steps into the picture, new relationships with new girlfriends and boyfriends bloom. Can the two keep the friendship?


****

Konnichiwa minna! I am back with yet another story. **Sigh** Sorry, I know you guys are thinking, " why would Sango start another story when she hasn't finished her others?" Well I am going to, but I had to put this one up. I am thinking the one I am going to finish first is " A night to remember" Okay so this story is told by my point of view. I would also like to give a shout out to my friend Saya, the author of, " Don't Cry" and " Forbidden Love". She's such a good author. And also my favorite fan artist Mikaila-chan! SUGOI! And of course to my best, Kagome-Chan!

Kagome: ^-^ Thank you! I know I'm the best!

Sango: -_- I said TO be best, not THE best, baka.

Kagome: ^-^; I knew that! I was, uh, just testing you! Heh..heh?

Sango: **rolling eyes** Oh boy. Where'd you come from anyway?

Kagome: :D That, my friend, will never be known. But then again, where do any of us come from? Who are we really? Why are we here?

Sango: -_-; You're insane.

Kagome: ^-^ Thank you, I know. But…what do I really know? What do any of us know? **walks off muttering eccentrically under her breath**

Sango: Please don't be frightened by the girl! She's insane, true, but she's a nice girl! Really! **sigh** Okay, here's that stupid disclaimer.  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters! So don't sue! **Fights off lawyers with Hiraikotsu**  
  
READ AND REVIEW!! ^_~  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
~*Hanabi*~   
  
  
~*July*~  
  
I looked up into the night sky as another brilliant bouquet of fireworks burst into the air  
"Sugoi," I said as I watched the red, purple, and green dust sprinkle into the dark sky.  
I turned to look at Miroku, who was sitting next to me, watching the sky with gleaming eyes.  
  
"Isn't this nice?" I asked as I rested my head on his shoulders.  
"Yeah, and being here with you makes it even better." He looked down at me and smiled.  
  
Okay I know what you are thinking, and we are not boyfriend and girlfriend!  
He is just my best friend. He has been my best ever since kindergarten and this little ookami boy, Koga, tried to put gum in my hair, then Miroku came and got into a fight with him and saved me.  
Yup, since then he was my best, nothing more. Although at school, people are always saying that we make a great couple, but I just don't think of him like that. Never have, and probably never will.  
  
We were at our favorite spot to hang out. It was on a hill, under a sakura tree, facing the crystal clear water, across from the prettiest Ferris wheel in Tokyo ((You know, like the one in " My Will"? Yeah that one)) we had always come here. It was our special spot and we never brought anyone else here.  
  
Miroku turned to me and smiled, " Man, I can't believe it's almost time to go back to school. Oh well, I know the girls are waiting for me." He said with a cocky smirk.  
"Keh! You think you are such a playa, well when are you going to stop dating girl after girl and get a steady girlfriend?" I asked as I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Well, I don't feel like it right now. Anyways, it's not like you like anyone. You think all the guys at our school are to immature." He stated.  
  
Everyone knew that I didn't date a lot.  
I was always searching for my dream guy, my sole mate, and I knew that he wasn't at our school.  
That is until I met Sesshomaru Youkai.  
I met him at the end of last year, when him and his half brother Inuyasha, moved to Tokyo from Kyoto.  
  
Sesshomaru was a dog youkai, with long silver hair, a crescent moon on his forehead, two crimson stripes on each cheek, and a sexy, cool, look to him.  
He was everything I had wanted in a man.  
  
The only thing is, I didn't really get a chance to talk to him because we didn't have any classes together and I was always very busy with art class.  
  
I had never told Miroku about liking Sesshomaru because I thought that I would be over my little crush, but I wasn't. In fact I was more in love with Sesshomaru than ever before.  
  
"Well, just to let you know, I do like someone." I said with a slight blush on my face.  
  
Miroku cocked a brow, " really? My best friend, Sango Taijiya has a crush on someone?  
Who is it?" he asked sitting up all the way.  
  
"Well I kinda like Sesshomaru Youkai," I said with the blush growing a bit bigger.  
  
Miroku sighed," You like that snob? Sango take it from me and don't try too hard to get with him. Plus he is going out with that Kagura Kaze ((I HATE that pair, but I thought I would put it in **sighs**)) girl."  
  
I frowned, "Well for your information, Kagura moved away to Yokohama with her family. And what makes you think he is a snob? You don't even know him!"  
  
" I know him enough to tell you that he is a snob that only cares for himself. He thinks that just because he has girls falling at his feet, that he is the all mighty Sesshomaru-sama. Please listen to me Sango and don't get your hopes up." He declared and stood up and walked to the edge of the hill and looked at the Ferris wheel.  
  
I got up and marched over to him, anger already filling my mind. "Why are you acting as if he is going to hurt me? I think I can make my own choice about who and who not to like!" I yelled and turned to walk away.  
  
Miroku grabbed my wrist and held me there and spoke, "It's just that I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"Thank you for being so caring, but I know how to handle myself. I want you to stop worrying and find yourself a nice girlfriend." I said moving closer to him.  
  
"I do have a crush on this girl, but I don't know if she likes me the same way. I mean, I know we are friends, but I don't think she will ever like me in the way I like her" he said hanging his head.  
  
"Miroku, who is she? Who would be crazy enough not to like you the same way?" I asked as I gave him and hug.  
  
He hugged me back and then whispered to me, "The girl I like is you, Sango"  
  
I let him go and moved away from him and looked him in the eyes, "Really?" I was in shock.  
Of course I didn't care when I heard that someone liked me, but this was Miroku and he was my best friend. I didn't feel that way about him.  
  
"Miroku, listen. I love you and all, but just not like that. Please find someone that can truly make you happy," I said feeling a lump in my throat as I looked at him.  
  
He nodded his head, "You're right. Sorry about that, but I just needed to get that off my chest. And now that I have I feel much better. Come on, I'll drop you off now."  
  
I sighed and smiled at him. 'At least he doesn't seem to be hurt.' I said to myself.  
  
  
We pulled up to the front of my house and got out.  
  
I unlocked the door and we went into the living room, where my younger brother Kohaku was playing a video game with his friend Sota.  
Sota was the younger brother of my other best friend, Kagome.  
  
"Hey Sota, where's Kagome-Chan?" I asked as I set my keys on the table and went into the kitchen.  
  
"She's on another date with Inu-oniisan." He said not looking away from the game.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome-Chan had been going out for about 3 months now.  
She seemed to really like him and even though he was too stubborn to say it or show it, he liked her just as much.  
  
"Well, Inuyasha seems to be doing pretty good with his love life." Miroku said as he sat down on the couch.  
  
"Yeah, he's lucky to have Kagome-Chan and she is lucky to have him." I said walking out of the kitchen with two cokes and sat down on the other end of the couch and handed Miroku a coke.  
  
Two hours later Miroku left and drove Kohaku home, Kohaku was in bed and my father was still at work.  
  
I lay in my bed, thinking about when Miroku said that he liked me.  
'Well, he will find someone else' I said to myself and started thinking of Sesshomaru.  
  
I turned onto my side and hugged my pillow, " Sesshomaru," I said softly and smiled and drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
**Sango: Whew! It's finally done! What you guys think? Please don't think I am mean for not taking what Houshi-sama said to heart.  
You will see in later chapters. **mysterious smirk****

**Kagome comes storming in, Inuyasha right behind her**

Kagome: What's the big idea!?

Inuyasha: Yeah! You made me date that wench! 

Kagome: And you said me and that stupid boy were going steady!! No no no no no no!

Sango: Calm down you two, it's just a story. You can leave now, before you scare away my reviewers.

Inuyasha: **sigh of relief** Thank the kami-sama's that I don't have to date that woman! 

Kagome: **flames** So, am I not good enough to date? Boy, you better run.

Inuyasha: Keh! I'm not scared of you!

Kagome: **smirk** No, but you're scared of my friend Mr. Baseball Bat. Here, he wants to meet you. **pulls out bat** 

Inuyasha: Um…I'm not running! I'm not scared! **runs away screaming like a lil' girl**

Kagome: **evil laughs** Ja ne Sango-chan! Gotta go beat that stupid boy up! **runs off**

Sango: … Um… anyways, they ARE dating, no matter what, because they know they want to. **laughs** 

Okay so I need at least 10 reviews to move on to the next chapter. And don't forget to read my other stories; I am going to try to update one more before I go back to school.  
Okay well hopefully I get enough reviews to keep this story going.  
Ja ne! **Sango**


End file.
